


Restart

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Today is Jaebum’s birthday.Today is also the start of their new lives.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> \- this has no plot whatsoever just that I wanted something to comfort me. may this comfort anyone else too.

Jinyoung wakes to news of Yugyeom leaving the company.

Not that that was supposed to surprise him or anything when all seven of them knew that months before. They’ve talked about it. Reached an agreement. It wasn’t so much as a discussion anyway when all of them settled on such a decision so easily like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do. It was sad. But it was exciting just talking about the future too.

Jinyoung also wakes to Mark’s text reminding him of today. 

Which doesn’t really involve Yugyeom’s news. It’s more about the reservations by noon and to ring Bambam up in case he forgets to wake. Jinyoung sends back an emoji with his tongue sticking out it as if to say “make me”. But Mark knows Jinyoung will do what he tells him to because Jinyoung likes doing these things anyway. 

Jinyoung wakes to Jackson calling him on video.

He sees a view of his sweaty abs that Jinyoung rolls his eyes at and to which Jackson bursts out laughing.

“Is he up?” Jackson says. He’s on the treadmill. It’s always the gym for him in the mornings.

Jinyoung checks on the lump beside him. “No. It’s still too early for him anyway.”

Jackson gives a  _ tsk _ . “It’s late! How are you all supposed to live a healthy lifestyle if you’re all waking up at noon?”

“No one said they were living a healthy lifestyle. It’s just you.” Jinyoung points out and Jackson laughs again.

“You guys should though. We’re almost thirty.”

Jinyoung waves him off. “Yeah yeah. Anyway, I have to go. Remember. Noon.”

“See you!” Jackson grins before ending the call.

Jinyoung wakes to Youngjae’s text on the group chats.

_ Company wants us in for a meeting at 3pm. _

Jinyoung replies with a thumbs up. So does Mark. 

_ We’ll be out of the restaurant by then.  _ Jinyoung says.

_ Yeah. We can all go together.  _ Mark adds.

Youngjae responds with a heart emoji at that.

The lump beside him moves. Jinyoung waits for a moment before he gets up to shower. But the lump goes back to snoring and Jinyoung laughs quietly at that.

Jinyoung gets a video call from Bambam while he’s in the shower. He thinks twice about answering it but then decides to do so.

“Eeew,” Bambam says when he sees him and laughs. Jinyoung just makes a motion of flicking soap suds at him.

“You’re early.” Jinyoung says as he washes his hair. “I was supposed to call and wake you.”

“Yeah, well, I remembered I didn’t have a gift yet so I got up and shopped. Anyway, this one,” Bambam says, holding up a leopard printed jacket. “Or this one,” Bambam holds up a red leather one. Both are too loud for Jinyoung’s taste but points at the red anyway.

“Yeah, I thought of that too.” Bambam then moves the camera. Jinyoung sees Yugyeom behind him trying on a hat.

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping a low profile?” Jinyoung says. Yugyeom just waves him off.

“It’s a special day today! We’re going to celebrate!”

Jinyoung laughs and nods. “Alright. See you two later.  _ Noon _ .”

He finishes his shower and towels himself off. Jinyoung then picks up his shaver and then thinks otherwise and just brushes his teeth instead. He then returns to find the lump on the sheets already awake, hair tousled and with a face all scrunched up asking what time it is.

“It’s ten.” Jinyoung says as he climbs the bed and then straddles him. Throwing his arms around his neck, Jinyoung leans forward to place his forehead against his.

“Happy Birthday.”

Jaebum looks up and smiles and Jinyoung finds his own face breaking out into one that matches his too. Jaebum feels so warm from being under the covers, a nice kind of comfort from the winter weather. Jaebum’s face looks a little bloated from just waking up too. But Jinyoung could care less about that. His man just turned a year older and yet he still makes his heart skip a beat at how he looks.

“Thank you.” Jaebum plants a kiss on his lips to which Jinyoung makes a face at him. 

“Morning breath.” Jinyoung grumbles. Jaebum tackles him down the bed at that.

They lie there, the pillows and covers strewn all around them. It’s snowing outside. Jinyoung hates the cold but he loves it when he’s in bed with Jaebum’s warmth around him.

“Is Yugyeom’s announcement up yet?” Jaebum asks as he cards his fingers through Jinyoung’s still damp hair.

“Uhuh. But forget about that for a second. We’re to meet the guys at noon for your surprise birthday lunch. So act surprised.”

Jaebum chuckles. “Fine. But don’t look at me later. You know how bad I am at that and I’ll just end up giving everything away if you look at me.”

Jinyoung laughs. “I’ll try not to.”

They cuddle in bed for a few more minutes until Jinyoung’s phone is beeping with Mark asking him if Jaebum is already up.

“Can they do the surprise here?” Jaebum groans as he nuzzles his face in Jinyoung’s neck. “I don’t want to get up.”

“You have to.” Jinyoung says. “We have a meeting with the company later today.”

He hears Jaebum sigh. “Wonder what’s it going to be this time.”

Jinyoung moves to kiss the top of his head. “Whatever it is, we stick to the plan.”

Jaebum moves his head, nodding. “Yeah.”

Jaebum showers. Or tries to when Jinyoung ends up joining him for another one. It’s been years. Sometimes they act like old married men. Today they’re acting like they’re dating and it’s sickening, as what Bambam would always say. But Jinyoung doesn’t mind. He never does. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of this life he and Jaebum have lived for so long.

They both dress and skip breakfast to get to the restaurant on time. Jinyoung sends out a text to everyone letting them know that they’re on their way.

“Remember. Act surprised.” Jinyoung digs his elbows at him as they enter. Jaebum nods. The place is reserved just for the seven of them so they don’t have to worry about fans and the media especially after the news this morning. Today, it’s just going to be about them enjoying Jaebum’s birthday and the fact that this year is going to be great for all of them.

Jinyoung whips out his camera and starts snapping shots of Jaebum’s face looking ridiculously surprised as yells of  _ Happy Birthday!  _ erupt. Mark is blowing a horn. Yugyeom and Bambam are throwing confetti. Jackson is dancing up on the chair. Youngjae is bursting out laughing at Jaebum’s face to which he declares is fake and that he knew all along about this surprise party.

Jinyoung feigns innocence as they all start pointing at him. He didn’t really tell Jaebum about today. The man just knew. And well, Jinyoung gave in because Jaebum was kissing the daylights out of him when he asked. Jaebum always knows. Like how he knew each one of them inside and out. Like how he knew Jinyoung would say yes when he proposed a month ago. Like how he knew it was time for all of them to find better paths.

They give the waiter the camera so they can all have their pictures taken.

“Jaebum hyung is 28 now.” Yugyeom proudly says out of nowhere. 

“Isn’t it 27?” Jackson asks Mark.

“Don’t look at me. I’m still confused how these things work.”

Jaebum laughs. “Whatever. Age doesn’t really matter.”

A huge grin forms on Jackson’s face at that to which Jaebum points out and flatly says, “No.”

Everyone laughs as Jackson whines.

The food is served and everyone digs in. But Jinyoung doesn’t eat yet as he just looks at everyone exchanging laughs and smiles. 

“You okay?” Jaebum leans in, placing a piece of chicken on his plate.

Jinyoung smiles. “Our kids.”

Jaebum looks at the sight he’s seeing and chuckles, remembering the inside joke how all of them were considered their kids seeing as he and Jinyoung were the ones who came first and then ended up taking care of all of them.

“Our kids.” Jaebum agrees. “And now they’re off to college or the big city.”

“And us?” Jinyoung asks. Underneath the table, Jaebum squeezes his hand.

“We’re going to be fine.”

Jinyoung doesn’t doubt that at all. 

Later, more negotiations will be discussed. One by one they’re all going their separate ways. It’s not going to be so bad. They’ll still make it work.

Jinyoung only has to look at Jaebum and the rest of them to know everything will turn out fine.

Today is Jaebum’s birthday.

Today is also the start of their new lives.

**Author's Note:**

> \- just for the record, i’m not sad! i’m actually looking forward to their new things!  
> \- i love all 7 of them. no matter where they go. fly my birds!!!  
> \- i’m [ purpolmonster ](https://twitter.com/purpolmonster) on twitter


End file.
